The Conversion Bureau: The Price of Victory
by redskin122004
Summary: They say that the victors of war write the history books in their view. Sadly for Equestria, they won't be writing anything for very long.


**I don't know where this came from, but I had to write it down.**

Winning and Losing

"Is it done Princess?" Twilight asked eagerly. Celestia turn to her student, smiling happily at her and her friends.

"Yes Twilight, Earth is now completely cleansed of the human taint, and all humans are now ponies." Celestia sighed in relief, the long years were over, and Harmony has won out over humanity's sins.

While Twilight and the rest of her friends cheered at the news, one pony remain away from them, a feeling of disgust flowing through her as she watched them cheer the death of a civilization.

Fluttershy stood away from them, disgust filling her as she watched them plan parties and celebrate the news. Fluttershy's faith in Celestia began to wane when she announced that they will take upon themselves to show humanity's the true light of Harmony, one that they cherish the most among all pony kind.

She never said it was an option to decline either.

Fluttershy was one of the few ponies that didn't like what Equestria was doing, and she was glad to find several ponies that shared her view. But their voices was only a whisper compare to the thousands that roared for it.

Now, here she was, surrounded by murderers.

Tears began to prick at her eyes, she began to whisper to herself as she hid behind her mane.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I was so weak...I'm sorry I couldn't save any of you." She cried silently.

_'Fear not child, for fate has been cast in your favor.' _A voice echoed out, causing Fluttershy to gasp and look around, but saw no one. _'Those that sin against man will suffer my wrath, but those that stood in the light and tried to save them will be graced by my protection, and be welcomed in my kingdom.'_

"W-w-who are you!? Where are you?!" Fluttershy whispered.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Pinkie appeared before her, causing her to jump away from the pink pony. "What do you want on our 'Save the Earth and humans' cake? I going to make a really big one." She exclaimed, spreading her forelegs to show how big.

But Fluttershy remain silent, only giving Pinkie a small look before walking away from her. "Fluttershy."

"I-I just want to be alone Pinkie." Fluttershy whispered. Pinkie open her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Celestia's own voice rang out.

"Come, Elements of Harmony." Celestia voice carried across the room. "We have much to plan for and a large celebration to plan!"

Twilight and the others, minus Fluttershy, cheered and stomped their hoofs. Though that slowly petered off when the sound of clapping could be heard. All the ponies turn to the sound, all of their jaws dropping as one as a human in a dark black suit walked down towards them, a small smile on his face as he clapped.

Fluttershy's ears flatten against her skull. Her instincts were telling her to run, away from the human. "No...Not human." She whispered, then flinched as the being gave her a sharp, but knowing look. _'He heard me!'_ Fluttershy began to hyperventilate in fear, before a warm feeling spread across her body, soothing her wild emotions.

The being smirked before looking back at Twilight and others. "Oh? Did I do something wrong?" his voice was silky, almost as if he was trying to sell you something. "I thought we were celebrating the death of the human race?"

"Who are you?" Celestia barked at him. "How did you get past the barrier?"

The being in the dark black suit only chuckled as a response. "That little barrier? That is cute piece of work, by the way, geared towards humans and humans only. Completely ignored me and other creatures that roam this planet."

Celestia narrowed her eyes. "I demand you to tell me how you got past the barrier." she ordered.

The being only laughed, shaking in complete mirth, as though Celestia was some child demanding cookies. "Please. Stop. You? Order me around? I don't think so." the being shook his finger at her. "A small time deity that managed destroy the world, go figure, I bet most of the angels are tearing their hair off in frustration."

Something came flying from Twilight, slamming directly into the being's face, smearing purple potion all over him.

"Good throw Twilight!" Rainbow laughed, only to for the laughter to die off when the being still stood still, his body unchanging. He licked away the potion from around his mouth, while he pulled out a rag from his jacket.

"Hmm...Grape. I am more partial to strawberries myself." The being wiped his face clean, before a scowl settled on his face. "I just had this suit cleaned too."

Twilight and the others slowly back away from the being. The potion failed, but how?

"I suppose I should really introduce myself." The being said calmly. "The name is Crowley, and I am the King of Hell." Bowing somewhat extravagantly while he said his piece.

"K-k-king?!" Rarity whispered.

"Of Hell?" Applejack look at him in shock.

Celestia could only stare at him, unsure on what to make of him. Crowley only smiled before standing up straight, which all the ponies watched in awe as the potion was slowly evaporating off his body, almost as if his body was much hotter than what appeared to be.

"Now then, to get the show on-" Crowley trailed off, turning sharply to Fluttershy, who squeaked and back up, only to run into something. Fluttershy looked behind her and gasped as she saw cool gray-blue eyes staring back at her. A human in a light brown trench coat stood behind her, she saw his face soften for a moment when he looked at her, before they harden once more as he look around the room. "Oh...Hello Castiel. Here to stop me from making a deal?"

All the ponies saw him tense, almost as if he was readying himself for a fight. The human, Castiel, however, ignored Crowley and walked before the throne.

"Princess Celestia." His voice was flat, almost as if wasn't use to talking much. "The Lord, my Father, has demanded that you release the humans you had convert from your own perverted use."

Crowley eyes grew large at what Castiel said. "What? God is back?"

Without taking his eyes off Celestia, he answered Crowley. "Yes. And he is very angry."

Celestia was getting more and more upset, where were these humans coming from? "All ponies are under my protection and fall under my rule." Celestia answered, her eyes narrowing on the trench coat wearing human.

"I am not asking again." Castiel simply said, his own eyes gaining a sharp look.

"And the answer will be the same." Celestia's horn glowed with power, in an attempt to intimidate the human, but was flatly ignored by him as he turn around and walked towards Crowley, reaching into his coat as he did so.

Crowley glared, taking a step away from Castiel. "What do you want angel?"

_'Angel?'_

Castiel pulled out a heavy looking scroll, handing it to Crowley. "My Father wishes to make a contract with you."

Crowley blinked, several times in fact. "What?"

"Here. Read it." Castiel pushed the scroll into Crowley's confused hands. Crowley raised an eyebrow, before he slowly open it and began to read. The more he read, the bigger his smile got.

"Is...Is this real? No joke?" Crowley asked, he smiled got bigger, malicious intent was clear when his gaze fell upon Celestia and the rest of the ponies.

"I don't joke." Castiel bluntly told him.

"Hmm...True. You are as much fun a wet paper bag." Crowley chuckled. So he was surprised when Castiel pulled another scroll from his coat. "What is this?"

"The names of those you shall kill, but to be killed quickly and without pain." Castiel told him. "Their souls are to be free and unmolested."

Crowley frown a bit, looking over the list. "Some of these names are not human."

"My Father knows this, and has granted their souls a rightful place in His Kingdom." Castiel answered.

"I see..." Crowley smiled a bit, before looking over one last time. "Allow me to test it."

Crowley's hand lashed out, and the guard behind Twilight flew through the air before being caught by Crowley. The unicorn gasped, his horn sparking as he attempted to release a spell to free him.

"Jack Horton." Crowley tittered a bit, a vicious smile on his face. "Before you changed, you went on cross country killing and raping spree. One for every state in America, even paying with stolen money of the dead women to reach Hawaii and Alaska. A final farewell to humanity, is what you said, did you not? You thought all of your sins would be washed away once you turn pony, and no one would ever know."

The guard's eye shrunk into pinpricks, terror spreading through his body.

Crowley lean in close, a devious smile on his face. "I know...And the Almighty himself is allowing me to do this." Crowley shoved his hand into the pony's chest, causing all the ponies in the room to scream in horror as Crowley pulled the dying heart of the pony, holding it before him. Crowley then shoved it into his mouth, force feeding the dying pony his own heart before throwing him away like trash.

"Well then, a copy will be made and sent out too all my little minions." the scrolls in his pocket vanished from sight. He then offered his hand to Castiel, before remembering the blood and offered the clean one. "God has himself a deal then. Lets destroy the world, completely this time."

"We won't let you!" Twilight stood before the two men. Her eyes narrowing, showing that she wasn't going to back down. "We have the Elements of Harmony on our side, and with them, we can beat anything."

"Oh...That is adorable." Crowley chuckled at the 5 ponies before him and Castiel. "And what are you 5 going to do? Sing songs? Bake cake? Ooo! I know! Lets make dresses."

"Five?" Rainbow looked in confusion, only to see Fluttershy standing off to the side. "Fluttershy, get over here!"

Fluttershy looked to her friends, _Former Friends_, before she slowly walked towards them. At first, they were happy to see her stand next to them, but then stare in confusion as she continue her walk before she finally stood before the two beings.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to help the humans."

"Fluttershy!" Twilight stared at her in shock. "We did the right thing!"

"No we didn't." Fluttershy turn back, her eyes red with tears. "We..We did a bad thing." Fluttershy look back up at the two beings.

Crowley gritted his teeth, looking away from Fluttershy. "God...Damn...it. That face she has is too cute, lethal even."

Castiel on the other hand, only gave her a warm smile. He kneel down next her, place a hand on her head. "The Lord knows of your plight, and the plight of many others in your position. You are welcomed into my Father's Kingdom, Lady Fluttershy."

Castiel stood up and nodded towards Crowley. Crowley on the other hand, looked queasy at Fluttershy. "Ah...Don't make me do it. I mean look at her, its...its...Its just so wrong." Castiel only raised an eyebrow at Crowley, who only grumbled and gently held Fluttershy's head in his hands. "If I wasn't a demon, I doubt a human would be able to do this."

Fluttershy looked directly at Crowley, looking directly into his eyes, ignoring his blood cover hand. "Please, Darling. Don't look at me." Crowley whispered. "The King of Hell is having trouble killing something. I can hear all the rumors now."

"I'll closed my eyes." Fluttershy whispered. As Fluttershy stood still, Crowley looked up to see the butter yellow pegasus former friends beating against a invisible wall, event he so called Princess attempting to bash her way through with little success.

Crowley gave one last grimace, before he snapped the neck of the pegasus. In a surprising move, even to himself, he gently laid her on the floor, brushing her mane out of her face.

"NO!" Twilight cried out as she saw Fluttershy die before her eyes. "You monsters!"

"Please. You are too kind." Crowley grin, he turn to see Castiel reaching down and picking up the dead mare. "Leaving so soon?"

"My work is done." Castiel answered, before turning to Celestia, who was glaring daggers at him. "One more thing. Celestia."

"Speak your peace Monster, for I shall hunt you down for this transgression." Celestia growled, Crowley only chuckled at this, but remain silent.

"I don't believe it will come to that." Castiel shook his head. "There is a price for every victory. But the prize you won, is only drenched in the blood of thousands of innocents. This is your price, and you will be forever tortured by it."

Celestia blinked and Castiel was gone before she even had a chance to retort. Crowley clapped his hands once, chuckling as he did so.

"Well, now that he is gone, now I get to play." he snapped his fingers, and burning metal chains latched onto Celestia, causing her to scream in pain.

"Princess!" Twilight attempted to help her, only for a spiked cage to surround the Solar Princess and raise into the air.

"I got her!" Rainbow tried to fly up, only to shout in surprise when she found herself being dragged back down and her wings clutched tightly in Crowley's hands.

"Oh no. We can't have that." Crowley muttered before he ripped the wings off, causing Rainbow to scream out in agony, she screamed even louder as Crowley sealed the wounds by burning it. He threw Rainbow back to her friends, who surrounded their crippled friend.

"You brute!" Rarity cried out, but Crowley only smiled.

"My lady, I am only just getting started." He snapped his fingers again and doors to throne room burst open, gore of dead guards lay beyond them. Two monster dogs leaping inside and next to Crowley, who patted their heads fondly.

"Shining! NO!" Twilight cried out in horror as she saw her brother's head dangling from the mouth of one dog and a whole leg in the mouth of the other.

"Look boys! I got you wings." Crowley cooed, holding the wings before their mouths. Rainbow cried as she saw the dogs drop the pieces of Twilight's brother and vicious torn her wings apart.

Celestia could on watch in pained horror as the monster dogs began to stalk Twilight and her friends. Crowley look up at Celestia, shaking his head in amusement. "Do you want to see more? All your 'precious' ponies are being slaughtered as we speak."

The walls to the throne room crumbled, revealing the outside world in flames. Screams of the dead and dying, the laughter of demons and monster, and roar of hell rushing out from beneath the Earth. Celestia cried out as she saw her ponies getting slaughtered, only to look on in horror as they seemingly pulled themselves back together to get hunted down once more. Some ponies shifted and changed back into humans, and were ripped apart by demons as soon as they were done.

"Now then." Crowley barked out, causing the others to turn to him. "Lets play a game. Let see who is the last pony to die, the winner gets to be hanged by their entrails from the ceiling, all the while she watches the others get torn to shred once more."

Crowley gave one big evil smile before he shouted at the top of his lungs

**"SIC 'EM BOYS!"**

End


End file.
